Izuku The Ghost Rider Eri's adventure
by Kyodon
Summary: This is a spin-off of my main fanfic Izuku. The Ghost Rider. I just wanted to write some more about Eri being cute without turning my Ghost Rider fanfic into a fluff fic.
1. The first

**Just in case you didn't read the description this is a spin off of my other fanfiction Izuku the Ghost rider. So if you don't read that you won't understand this. I wanted to write more about Eri being cute but at the same time I didn't want my story about a guy with a flaming skull from hell that kills people to turn into a complete slice of life. So yeah this is all just gonna be about Eri being cute.**

Izuku sighed.

It was early in the morning and he was currently looking through the kitchen for food.

Most of the food in the former Yakuza base was canned food. It was mostly meant for longevity not taste. 

He wanted to give the small girl something more….appetizing after all she's been through.

Izuku continued his search when in one of the drawers he found a stack of cash. 

It was one-thousand dollars with a note attached.

**In case of an emergency.  
**

Seeing as Izuku had killed all the members of Yakuza he didn't anyone would mind if he did whatever he pleased with the money.

Izuku took the cash and ran toward the exit. Looks like he was going to go shopping.

Later at the supermarket.

Izuku looked around the various assortments of foods. 

_What should I get Eri? She's already not in the healthiest condition so junk foods, not an option. I don't want to give her too much to eat.  
_

Izuku wandered around the store filling up his cart with things like pancake batter, butter, milk, bacon, as well as a plethora of other foods including the ingredients for Katsudon. 

As Izuku wondered what to get for snacks he walked past a pile of apples.

_Apples! That's it! They're sweat and they won't fill her up too much after a meal! Perfect._

Izuku bought around got around ten apples.

Afterward, Izuku headed to the checkout. 

One trip back to the base later.

After putting away all the food Izuku decided he would make pancakes.

Izuku a sad smiled as he cooked as memories of his mother teaching him to cook went through his head.

Izuku decided not to cry. After all, tears were not in the recipe for pancakes. 

Once the food was done it was time for Izuku to wake up Eri.

Walking into the bedroom Izuku saw something that made his heart drop into his stomach. 

Eri was squirming with tears coming out of her eyes. She was having a nightmare.

Quickly Izuku ran over to the bed and scooped her up in his arms.

Eri fought against his grip slightly. Her eyes still closed.

"Eri! Wake up!" Izuku said shaking her slightly. "It's just a nightmare! Wake up!"

Eri opened her eyes. She looked at Izuku with a plethora of emotions in her eyes. Fear, confusion, and hope.

She quickly Eri embraces Izuku with all her might and cried.

Izuku held the girl tightly to her chest activating his emerald flames to calm her.

After a few minutes, Eri spoke. "I-I-I thought it was all a dream!" 

Izuku pet the girls head running his fingers through her white hair. "It's not a dream. I'm right here. Overhaul is gone. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Eri hugged him even tighter crying into his shirt as her quirk activated due to her overflowing emotions.

And so for the next ten minutes, Izuku stood up holding Eri. 

After Eri stopped crying Izuku took her into the kitchen.

Eri looked curiously at the pancakes and asked. "What's that?"

Izuku smiled and pulled out a pair of plates and some forks and knives. "These are pancakes. It's food."

After plopping down two pancakes on each on each of the plates and slathering them in maple syrup, Izuku took out a camera. This girl was simply too cute for him not to take pictures.

Eri looked at the pancake seemingly unsure about what to do with it. 

After realizing the problem Izuku set down the camera.

He cut a small piece of the pancake and held it up to Eri.

Slowly Eri opened her mouth and ate the pancake.

Her eyes widened. She chewed it slowly before swallowing it.

Izuku smiled at the look on her face. "Is it good?" 

Eri's only response was to hug him and nod. 

Izuku's heart melted as he hesitant pried Eri off of him so she could eat the rest of her pancakes.

Izuku helped Eri cut the rest of the two pancakes into smaller pieces which Eri than scarfed down.

"Slow down! You'll choke if you eat to fast!" Izuku warned.

Eri stopped eating and gave him a sad apologetic look. "Sorry."

Eri was not used to people caring about her so when she saw Izuku get so worried over her it made her feel bad that she made him sad.

Izuku dismissed it though. "It's fine. Just please eat a little slower."

Eri nodded and proceeded to eat comedically slow.

Izuku laughed. _This girl is too cute._

After Eri finally finished her food she looked at her empty plate with a frown.

She looked up at the stack of pancakes longingly. 

_Is that her way of saying she wants more? _Izuku wondered.

Izuku put down another pancake on Eri's plate much to the girls surprise. 

"Eri. If you want more, you can ask for more. I made these for you." Izuku said.

"R-really?" Eri asked timidly.

Izuku smiled. "Of course Eri. I'll get you anything you want."

That earned Izuku another hug which he never grew tired of.

After Eri ate three more pancakes until Izuku stopped her.

"Don't eat too many if you do you won't have room for this!" Izuku said pulling out an apple. 

Eri looked at the fruit in confusion. "What's that?"

"Its an apple," Izuku explained. "It's a fruit. It's good for you and it's very sweet! So I got you this for dessert." 

Eri tilted her head. "What's dessert?"

"Dessert is like a fourth meal," Izuku explained. "It's not really to get rid of hunger, it's more for just eating tasty food." 

Eri still looked a little confused but didn't ask any more questions. 

Izuku was about to give her the apple when he remembered the camera.

Izuku picked up the girl and held her in his arm before giving her the apple and picking up the camera.

Eri was confused by this but decided to just focus on the apple.

She brought the fruit to her mouth and took a bite.

Eri's eye turned the size of plates as the sweetness of the apple hit her.

Tears of joy started falling down her face as she chewed it and her face was filled with joy like she had rarely ever felt in her life. 

Izuku was surprised by such a reaction to something as simple as an apple but he was not about to miss his chance.

Looking at the heart-melting sight in his arms he smiled and took the picture. 

**So these are probably gonna be short chapters. Anyway thanks for reading. Please review. bye!**


	2. Storytime

It was a long day and Izuku and Eri had decided to go to bed.

"Izuku. Can you read me a story?" Eri asked using her pleading face. It was the face she used whenever she really wanted Izuku to do something. She only used it for special occasions.

This question caught Izuku off guard as he tried to come up with an answer. On one hand, he couldn't say no to her. But on the other hand, he had no real story to tell. 

And so Izuku decided he would just have to fly by the seat of his pants.

"S-sure." Izuku stuttered.

He sat on the side of their bed and tried to think of a story. "Once upon a time...there were…three friends. And uh...two of them were siblings! A brother and a sister! So the three friends were really good friends...until one day…one of the friends betrayed the other two."

Izuku tone had changed at that last line. Becoming less confused and nervous, and sadder. "The third friend betrayed the two siblings and he hurt the brother." 

Eri looked at him with keen interest as Izuku told his story.

"The brother was forced into a slumber for many days. And when he awoke." Izuku paused for a moment before continuing. "He found his sister wasn't the same. All the joy and happiness she felt was replaced by anger and spite. The sister vowed to get revenge on her former friend. And so for years she changed growing further away from the person she used to be. The brother wanted to help her...but he was too afraid to speak up and after years of watching his sister turns into a different person….he ran. And never turned back. Her brother's disappearance caused the sister grief. The two never met again and the brother would always regret staying silent and the sister would regret driving her brother away. The End."

"HUH?" Eri cried out in confusion.

"Not every story had a happy ending Eri," Izuku said sadly as he remembered the events that this story was based on. 

Honestly, he hadn't meant to base his story off of the darkest part of his life. It just kinda happened. And once Izuku realized this he saw an opportunity. 

"Sometimes people make mistakes. Ones that they can never fix. But there is a reason I told you this story." Said Izuku. "I wanted to teach you something."

Eri tilted her head in confusion. "But I learn a lot on the computer?"

Izuku shook his head and placed a hand on Eri's head. "There are some things you can't learn on a computer. Eri can you tell me what went wrong in the story."

Eri put her hand on her chin in an adorable recreation of Izuku's own thinking face.

And then she started muttering. And Muttering and muttering as she descended into what Izuka had called a mutter storm.

_So this is what it looks like on the outside._ Izuku thought. _Is she ever gonna stop or-_

"When the third friend betrayed them!" Eri said holding her hand up proudly.

"W-well yes...but that's not what I'm talking about," Izuku said. "What went wrong for the siblings after that?" 

"Um." Eri went back to her thinking pose. "When the sister got really mad?"

Izuku smiled and pet her head. "Yes. The sister got so obsessed with getting revenge that she let it change her. And the brother...instead of trying to help...just ran like a coward."

There was a pause for a moment as Izuku looked at the floor sadly.

"Eri. I want you to promise me two things." Izuku said.

Eri nodded giving her brother a determined look.

"Promise me that you will never let anger and vengeance change who you are," Izuku said. "And you see someone in need don't just stand there. If you can help then help." 

"I promise!" Eri said.

Izuku smiled and engulfed his little sister in a hug. Eri didn't notice a single tear fall down his cheek.

_Izuka. I'm sorry I let you lose yourself. But I won't let that happen to Eri. I will never let anything happen to Eri. This is a promise that I will keep. _


	3. The Punisher

**So One thing I haven't addressed is crossover's. Some people have asked for me to add people like Constantine or Punisher. Well I don't I can add Constantine because people already don't like how many Ghost Rider characters I put in the main story so I don't want to think of what will happen If I add someone from the DC universe. But I may be able to give you Punisher. Kind of. Not really. You'll see. **

Izuku was in the kitchen drinking some water when Eri walked in holding a piece of paper.

"Izuku can I have a gun?" She asked.

**PSWWSSSH **

Izuku spit-taked all over the kitchen counter. 

"What?!" He yelled.

"I want a gun," Eri said. 

"Why?!" Izuku asked exasperated.

Eri smiled and flipped the paper around revealing a drawing.

The drawing showed him in his Ghost Rider form and A grown-up Eri wearing a jumpsuit with a skull on it and carrying a bunch of guns. In the picture, this grown-up Eri had just shot someone in the head and Izuku was burning someone alive. 

_Why is this my life? _Izuku thought to himself.

"Eri. What is this?!" Izuku asked.

"I was on the computer reading a story and one of the characters asked what another character wanted to be when they grew up," Eri said. "So I wondered what I would be when I grew up." 

"And you want to be...this?" Izuku said pointing to the paper.

"I want to help you blow up bad guys!" Eri said. "I can be your sidekick! I already came up with a name! You can call me the Punisher!"

Izuku facepalmed. _This is the kind of life I live. The kind of life where a seven-year-old girl comes up to me and says she wants to be a serial killer when she shows up...I blame Overhaul.  
_

Izuku breathed in deeply. "Eri. My job is really, really dangerous! And I don't want you to get hurt."

Eri frowned. "But everyone says that I'm really dangerous too!"

_Well, she's not technically wrong. _Izuku thought to himself.

"Regardless, Eri I don't want you getting hurt and making yourself a target." Izuku insisted.

Tears started shimmering in her eyes. "But you do it all the time!"

Izuku sighed. "Eri. I CAN'T get hurt. I'm too strong for really anyone to hurt me."

Now in Izuku's mind, this was mostly true. The only person he knew of that could hurt him was All Might and he was not in good shape. 

"But that's not true!" Eri cried. "Sometimes you come home and you cry! Your hurt and-and I-I can't do anything to help!"

_Oh. _Izuku thought.

Eri was crying now. "I-I just want to help you. I-I don't want you to get hurt and come home crying anymore!"

"Eri," Izuku said sadly. 

He picked up the small girl and she clung to his chest and cried into his torso.

"Eri. The world will never stop hurting me." Izuku said. "It's been hurting me since I was four and it's never stopped. The world hurt you even more. So when I found you, I wanted to make sure that nothing could hurt you anymore."

"But it does hurt!" Eri cried. "It hurts whenever you cry. I hate seeing you sad. I hate when those mean news people say bad things about you! I hate when those heroes try to hurt you whenever you help them! I hate this whole stupid world!" 

Izuku sighed. "Eri. You do help me."

"Huh?" Eri sniffed.

"I can't save a lot of people," Izuku said. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm actually doing any good. Then you come in and I remember that I saved at least one person. Every time you smile, every time you laugh I feel better because I remember that I did something that I can be proud of. You help me stay sane Eri. Without you, I would be miserable. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner and that you felt as if you weren't able to help. Thank you, Eri. Thank you for making me smile little sis." 

Emotions overwhelmed Eri and she clutched Izuku's shirt tighter and cried tears of joy.

Izuku just smiled and gently stroked her head.

After a few minutes, her tears turned to sniffles. 

"You ok now?" Izuku asked.

Eri looked up and smiled, tears still in her eyes. "Yes."

"Good," Izuku said. "It's getting late how about you go to bed and I'll clean up the water I spit out." 

"Ok," Eri said. 

With that Izuku walked to the bedroom and he tucked her in.

"I still want a gun," Eri said. 

Izuku sighed. "No Eri. You can not have a gun."

Eri pouted. "But what if I need to defend myself?"

_Darn, that's not a bad point. _Izuku thought to himself.

"You can have a taser," Izuku said. "Goodnight." 

After that Izuku walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up the water.

_Eri could be a lot of things. _Izuku thought to himself. _Especially with a quirk like hers. _

He looked back at the drawing which was set down on the table.

_I can only hope she doesn't become that. _

**Yeah, the Punisher probably won't appear in the main story. And this was mostly just me wanting both add an emotional moment and me wanting to (If only somewhat) pay tribute to one of the reviewers.  
**

**That being said. I would not mind writing an Eri Punisher story that takes place in a future version of this story. If you want that tell because I might do it. **

**Before we go I want to address something. Yes, Eri in the story is characterized differently from how she is in the cannon. There are a couple of reasons for this. One I feel the way Eri was handled in the cannon is a little...off. She acts like a typical little girl a lot of the time and is just really pure and innocent. Which is not how anyone would actually act if they went through half the stuff she has. Let me recap Eri's life up until she was rescued. She accidentally killed her dad, was abandoned by her mom, was completely isolated from the outside, Than she either had her blood siphoned by a needle or by being repeatedly killed over and over in a painful sounding way by a masked lunatic who wanted to use her blood to make weapons. Just one of those things would screw someone up and she went through all of them. And she's like seven! She should not be as seemingly Ok as she is in the cannon. Mind you there was that part where Izuku and Mirio had to teach her how to smile but that's nothing compared to the massive amount of mental issues she should have. Of course, I'm willing to suspend my disbelief about that because of how much I love My hero academia but I'm just saying if you're wondering why Eri acts way more violent in this story let me just say this. You thought the Punisher had a tragic backstory? Well, he ain't got shit on Eri and She's seven! Also, the only person she has to look up to in this story is serial killer so that probably does not help.  
**


	4. Cooking

**So when I said Eri had a really tragic backstory one of you brought up Guts. Yeah no, I think Guts has the MOST tragic backstory in all of fiction. It's kind of ridiculous. If you don't know about Guts from Berserk than I would recommend you give it a google search. Unless you want to sleep at night then don't look it up, it's haunting.  
**

Izuku woke up to something rather unusual.

Eri was gone.

This was strange for a number of reasons. Firstly, Eri hated being away from him. She would only ever willingly separate from him when either Kota was around or Izuku had to go to work. She just didn't want to be alone. Secondly, Eri normally woke up after him. 

Izuku heard something in the kitchen and got up to see what it was.

When he got there he discovered that Eri was there. She had one of his cooking books out while she seemingly attempted to make eggs, standing on top of a chair so she could reach.

"Eri," Izuku said as he entered the room. 

Eri quickly turned her head around to face Izuku.

"You know you're not supposed to use the stove," Izuku said crossing his arms. 

Eri looked down at her feet with a guilty expression. "Sorry. I...I wanted to make you some food. Your busy a lot so I thought that if I learned how to cook...I would be more useful...but ..."

Eri looked back at the eggs. They were burnt and there was still a bit of shell in them.

"I messed up." She said sadly.

Izuku looked at the eggs before shaking his head. "It's fine Eri."

He walked over to her and picked her up. "It's not very often that someone gets something right the first time they do it. It takes lots and lots of practice in order to get things how you want them. Besides-"

Izuku pulled out a fork and cut a piece of the egg before picking it up and eating it.

He almost shivered. It was easily the worst tasting thing he had ever eaten, the burnt taste mixed with the slightly crunchy texture created something that was truly unpleasant.

But looking at Eri's astounded face and hopeful eyes made it bearable. And Izuku swallowed the egg without a single sign of displeasure.

"-This isn't that bad." Izuku finished.

"I-It isn't?" Eri questioned.

Izuku shook his head. "No. You know why? Because you made them for me."

The two smiled and Izuku put Eri down. "Next time you want to learn how to cook tell me and I'll help you."

Eri nodded excitedly. A bright smile plastered on his face.

Izuku laughed. "Now go to the room and I'll join you after I eat these eggs."

"Ok!" Eri said running to the bedroom.

After a few seconds, Izuku picked up the egg turned into Ghost Rider and dropped the egg down his open jaw where it was promptly incinerated. 

_I technically didn't lie. _


	5. Understanding

**This takes place right after chapter 21. **

Eri didn't understand a lot of things right now.

Eri didn't understand why anyone would hurt Izuku. (Aside from the criminals who were being killed by him) Izuku was such a nice person. He gave her everything she could ever want, and even things she didn't know she wanted. He always wanted to help people and would come back crying whenever he couldn't save someone. 

Izuku told her that there really wasn't a reason. That some people just enjoyed watching people suffer. 

She didn't understand that.

She couldn't understand how anyone could enjoy hurting innocent people. It just didn't make sense.

Overhaul did awful things to her. But she could somewhat understand why. He wanted her blood, so he hurt her to get it. 

There was nothing to gain from hurting Izuku. Or at least nothing Eri knew about.

Another thing Eri didn't understand...was Izuku.

Eri could not understand why he thought Izuka was better without him.

For Eri who Izuku has given so much and shown so much affection to, she could not fathom how life could be better without Izuku.

Eri didn't even want to think about how she would feel if Izuku died, permanently. Just thinking that made her chest tighten and her eyes water.

Another thing she didn't understand was why Izuku didn't kill Kacchan.

Kacchan was a horrible person who hurt Izuku and Izuka for years. He was the reason Izuku died.

Why wouldn't Izuku kill that horrible person?

Then there was All Might.

Eri didn't understand why Izuku spoke so highly of him.

He shattered Izuku's dreams. Then he attacked him!

Why did Izuku like him so much!? Why did he have Eri heal him? 

There were so many things she just didn't understand, it made her head hurt.

But one thing she did understand. Was that Izuku was hurting more than she thought.

And she had a lot of work to do.


End file.
